


Lederhosen und Filzhüte

by ShadowMellow



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, bavarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMellow/pseuds/ShadowMellow
Summary: Au where everything is the same but Ryu suddenly turned Bavarian instead of Okinawan.





	Lederhosen und Filzhüte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otasatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otasatic/gifts).



> Born from the vibrato trailer where my friend @otasatic compared ryu's okinawan to bavarian.  
> Also Ryu is wearing an Oktoberfest Outfit, also called Tracht, for the entire fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know a lick of Bavarian so I just used a translator. I apologize to all my Bavarian readers.

“Ryu, we need to talk about your recent behavior.” Ryu blinked at his friends who were fixing him with serious looks. Their manager and president Yaotome were present as well, each with varying degrees of worry on their face.

“Ha? I woass ned, wos du moanst.”

“That! That’s what we mean!” Gaku yelled, clearly exasperated. “You’ve been talking all weird lately! We couldn’t understand you before sometimes but this is getting out of hand!”

“Not to mention your clothes,” Ten continued, looking at the weird getup Ryu was wearing. “I know you like to stay in touch with your culture and we don’t know a lot about Okinawa but this is going too far.”

“Aba Dracht drogn is Dradition! I hob de Lederhosn extra vo meim Voda koid!” He straightened the felt hat he was wearing. Sure, his lederhosen were a bit old and maybe a bit too short for him but he still thought it looked good. The others had never complained about his clothes before, so why now?

Kaoru was crying now, sobbing into President Yaotome’s side who was awkwardly patting their back. He gave Ryu a stern look. “Ryuunosuke, stop this nonsense! I told you to not become like a comedy act and here you go doing it on purpose!”

“I woass ned wos des Problem is! I bin genauso wia oiwei!” Ryu cried, panic clear in his voice.

“We have no idea what you’re saying! Is that even still Japanese?!”

“Ryu, we are all concerned and want to help you. If there’s something wrong, please tell us,” Ten tried again with a gentler tone.

Ryu looked confused for a moment but then he pulled out a beer jug out of nowhere and smiled at them. “Spezl, ois is in Oadnung. Lass uns oan Dragl holn und wos dringa.”

“Where the hell did you even get that thing?!” Gaku screamed again, looking lost. Ten had put his head in his hands, mumbling something unintelligible. Kaoru was still crying and President Yaotome looked like he was questioning ever having kids. 

Ryu looked between them, more confused than ever. “Oiso doch ned dringa?”


End file.
